A Forgotten Event
by Heavenly Nightmares
Summary: It's Kiba's Birthday and everyone has forgotten. Maybe a little bit of ramen with a friend is good enough? Let's see. One-shot. KibaOC. For Kiba's birthday-!


Disclaimer: Pfft, as if I do own Naruto. Sheesh.

Claimer: Although, I do own Miyuki. I also own the rest of Team 9, Rei, Daichi and Akane, whom aren't introduced in the story. I also own the song which going to be sung. Yeah.

Pairings: Here they are. So, yeah, here goes. Mainly KibaOC with mentions of NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno and NejiTen, my usual pairings. Not for long, though. (Dun dun dun…)

"Sayings"

Actions

'Thoughts'

'**Inner'**

_Girl singing_

**Boy singing**

_**Both singing**_

* * *

><p>He sighed and plopped down on the bench. Kiba watched as kids played with kites. He was in the park. His eyes were not filled with happiness, like it always was.<p>

In fact, it was filled with the opposite.

'**Oy, you okay there?' **his inner asked.

'No, I'm not. You already know why.' Kiba replied, well, in his mind.

'**Hey, I know that it's today.'**

'Yeah, but you're me. Why would I forget my own birthday?'

Yes, it was Kiba Inuzuka's birthday, and he was not happy. Why? Because everyone had forgotten that it was his birthday.

Kiba sighed yet again and looked down at his knees. There was silence. It could've lasted forever if this shout hadn't happened.

"OY! WHY THE LONG FACE?"

Kiba knew that voice. It was all too familiar. Kiba rose his head and looked to his right to see a girl with cheerful, sky blue orbs. Her purple hair, which was usually tied into a loose and messy ponytail, was bouncing up and down as she skipped over to the boy who was feeling quite a different mood from hers. She sat down with him. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Hey, Miyu-chan. No, I'm not sad." Miyuki looked at him, curiosity brewing up. "C'mon, teme. Tell me. I demand you too." She ordered. "Nothing's wrong." Kiba replied with finality. Miyuki had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the kite-playing kids. Kiba stared at her. She was his childhood friend, they had met through the Academy. Though Miyuki was from her namesake. Yukigakure. But, her parents were killed when she was young. So, her decision was to run away. Then, she was found by the Akatsuki. She stayed there for a while, but escaped when she found out what they were up to. She fainted from exhaustion, and ended up in Konoha. That's when she developed in her clan's Kekkei Genkai into stage three. Kiba was the only one who knows Miyuki's whole past. The two used to be best friends, but had split apart, since they were in different teams. Miyuki's face suddenly lit up, making Kiba snap back into reality. "Hey, teme, wanna go to Ichiraku's?" She said cheerfully. Two more things.

Miyuki's the only one who calls Kiba names, and she never says his real name. At all. She also hates Sasuke. A lot.

Kiba merely nodded. "Sure, I'm hungry anyways." Miyuki stood up, grabbed Kiba's hand, and dragged him all the way to the ramen bar. Kiba was blushing quite a lot. He had developed a huge crush on Miyuki, but hid it with hatred. He didn't want to ruin his reputation. Besides, Miyuki might not feel the same way. They finally arrived there, and sat down. Once they had ordered, there was silence.

"Hey, teme, remember the Christmas party?" Miyuki asked, breaking the silence. Kiba nodded. Miyuki grinned, "Oh, remember that time when we dragged Neji and Tenten under the mistletoe?" Kiba laughed, feeling happy for the first time today, "Oh yeah, I remember. We also dragged Naruto and Hinata." Miyuki squealed, "Aw, that was cute!" She suddenly gasped. "Remember at my birthday party?" Miyuki's birthday was in the 19th of April. "Ohohohoho~ Yeah, I remember. It was funny when you hugged Sasuke when he gave you your gift. Sakura peeled him away." Kiba said. Miyuki giggled, "I did that just to make her mad. But, seriously, that watch looked a-mazing." Kiba smiled. Miyuki grinned at him, "But that teddy bear you gave me was the best! It was so cute!" Kiba blushed at that. "Remember what happened to Ino and Shikamaru?" he said. Miyuki gasped, "Oh yeah! Seriously, I thought those flowers were for me! But, that was so sweet of him!" After eating, Kiba insisted that he should walk Miyuki home. "Nah, really, I'm okay." She said. Kiba crossed his arms, "No, really. I should walk you home." Miyuki sighed in defeat, "Fine, then."

They were now walking in silence. The moon shone upon them, and the stars were scattered all over the place. Miyuki looked up, "Beautiful moon today, eh?" Kiba nodded, "Yup. Very." But, he was looking at her. Miyuki noticed this, blushed, and looked away. Kiba chuckled and patted Miyuki's back. "Ha, don't worry." Miyuki looked at him and began to chuckle as well. When they had reached Miyuki's house, Kiba smiled. "Thanks for a great night." Miyuki smiled back. "It's okay, don't worry." Kiba turned, and started to walk away. Miyuki smirked, "Wait." Kiba turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" Miyuki leaned over and gently kissed him.

Kiba froze. The kiss lasted for only five seconds, but that was just about the best five seconds ever in his life. Miyuki's lips were soft and moist. Kiba's eyes were still open, and when Miyuki let go, he was still frozen on the spot. That just made Miyuki smirk again. "Happy birthday, Kiba-kun." She whispered in his ear before turning away and closing the door behind her. Kiba started to move again. He blinked. Then, he just realized that Miyuki called him by his real name. Each corner of his lips twitched, and Kiba realized that he was smiling.

Miyuki closed the door behind her, turned around, and leaned against it. She slid down, and her arms were now hugging her knees, because they were close to her. She blinked, and started to smile. The same thought crossed into the two people's minds.

'Maybe it was love.'

* * *

><p>LE GASP! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in my stories for such a freakin' long time! New stories kept popping up, but I had no idea what to put in for the next chapters on my story! GOD HELP MEEEEEE! –cough- -cough- Anyway, WOOT! MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! YAAAYYYZ! THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO UPDATE! 8D Okay, I'm okay. Oh, and if you're wondering why Akamaru ain't there, just pretend that Hana was taking care of him, ayt? Oh, and no. I am not making a story for the Christmas party or Miyuki's birthday party. I can't be bothered. Wait, AHA! OMGOMGOMG! I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN HIGH SCHOOL BLUES! 8DDD …I'll do it later. w Okay, R&amp;R or I won't update in High School Blues! MWAHAHAHAHA! –lightning- -cough- -cough- Sheesh, I think I'm on high today. Oh yeah, and on the pairings thing, when I said that that wasn't gonna be my usual pairing for a bit, I am making some SasuOC stories, even though I despise…DESPISE…Sasuke Uchiha. I have to give him SOME credit. I will also be making some GaaOC stories. Heh, I already have an idea. But, no. I shall update my stories first. Unless, you don't review. –dark music- Dun dun dun…Anyway, JA NE! ^-^ (Woah, 5 pages on Word…) Oh, and Belated Happy Birthday, Kiba-kun~<p>

Triple X's and O's,

Miyuki Takaneko


End file.
